


the imperfect alignment

by astraeayna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Ghosts, M/M, proposal fic, sakuatsu in paris, sakusuffer agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna
Summary: In which Kiyoomi yearns for the perfect alignment and gains a night alone in Paris as the answer.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the imperfect alignment

The rings feel heavy in Kiyoomi's coat pocket.

It's their 5th year anniversary, and he's finally proposing. Kiyoomi can't believe they've been tolerating each other for five years now. But then here he is, about to ask Atsumu to be with him for the rest of their lives in a French restaurant with an overview of the Eiffel Tower. 

This is undeniably and ridiculously cliché.

Kiyoomi never expected he'll be succumbing to these trends and surrendering to capitalism by flying to a popular romantic tourist spot just to propose – _but hell forbids_ \- he'll do anything to make Atsumu happy. Even if his bank account will lose a significant amount of zeroes, Kiyoomi resigned to the fact that romance is affluent and Atsumu is high-maintenance. 

He really had to _fall_ for a big fat jerk with _expensive_ proposal dreams.

They once had this conversation at two in the morning, when Atsumu begged Kiyoomi to watch an old movie shot in Paris. As the movie credits roll and the screen turns black, Atsumu whispers as he stifles a yawn, "Omi-kun, a proposal on top of Eiffel tower sounds so romantic, no? Maybe I'll get to experience that someday." He sighs and leans his head on his shoulder. He just hums as he wraps his arms around him.

Kiyoomi never forgot what Atsumu said that night.

It took him months planning this proposal. He even asked their friends to be part of the surprise, and Atsumu just thinks it's a vacation of their friend group. 

At the end of this night, he can call Atsumu, his fiancé.

His soon-to-be partner for eternity. 

Only if he accepts, of course.

 _Well, he better say yes,_ Kiyoomi smiles to himself. _The rings were fucking expensive._

But then, a total lunar eclipse is happening that night. The sun, moon and Earth will be in perfect alignment, and the moon will be coloured sunset red. Kiyoomi believes he's the moon and Atsumu is his sun — together they walk on the Earth — and he hopes tonight will be like an eclipse.

_A perfect alignment of their future plans._

Everything was going according to plan until he receives a text message. 

He's been waiting for Atsumu for nearly 30 minutes now, and he's getting worried. Atsumu went to another city for a meeting for work; Kiyoomi assumes he must be planning something. It must be a message from Atsumu saying he's near. 

Except it's not. 

It's from a hospital. 

Kiyoomi feels a meteorite hit his head.

It says that Atsumu has been hit by a car and he's now being transported to the hospital. Kiyoomi felt numb, but at the same time, a million unidentified emotions rush into his system. 

_I need to see Atsumu._

He scrambled out of his seat and was quickly dashing to the door when he bumps into Hinata. 

"Omi-san?" Hinata asks him, puzzled. "Tsumu-san was supposed to meet me outside of the restaurant so I could give this to him. But he's late for 15 minutes already so I came inside." He presents Kiyoomi with a large bouquet of red roses.

_It must have been for him._

"Hinata, I need to go." He desperately says as he gives the roses one last glance. Hinata grabs his coat before he could walk away. 

"Where are you going, Omi-san?" Hinata asks him, and Kiyoomi lowers his mask. 

"Hinata-" Kiyoomi starts, eyes shaking. "Atsumu's been in accident. I need-" Kiyoomi stops and tries to regulate his breathing. 

"I need to go see him. Hinata, please." He asks, pleading. 

Hinata knew that Kiyoomi was quite adamant on not letting people inside his life, let alone show extreme emotions. 

But now, he looks vulnerable. 

"I'll go with you." Hinata offers a smile, and then he sees Atsumu standing behind Kiyoomi.

He blinks, and Atsumu is still there. Hinata couldn't believe his eyes. 

Atsumu is standing behind Kiyoomi, but his white suit is drenched in blood, and there's a big wound on his forehead. Hinata is dumbfounded.

"Omi-san. Even if you go, you won't be able see him." Hinata says quietly. 

Kiyoomi is confused. "Hinata, we're running out of time. We need to go." 

"Omi-san, you won't see him." Hinata tries to convince Kiyoomi as he saw Atsumu gave him a sad smile. 

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Kiyoomi snapped and shook his head. "If you don't want to go, I'm leaving you."

"Omi-san, it's too late." Hinata insists again, and it sent Kiyoomi into a fit of rage.

"What's too late?!" Kiyoomi screams in frustration as he ran his fingers through his messy curls. 

"You're not making any sense!" A few customers snap their heads towards their direction, wondering what's causing the commotion.

"Let's go outside. I'll explain." Hinata begs. Kiyoomi sighs and walks to the door. 

"Omi-san, you're walking too fast! Wait for me!" Hinata calls out while hugging the bouquet of flowers in his arms. 

"If you won't explain why you're acting like this. I'm leaving." He stops in his tracks and faces him. 

"Omi-san. Just listen to me. Even if you go to the hospital you won't see him." Hinata breathes. 

"Because he's gone." He announces. "But today's a lunar eclipse and you'll be able to see him if we go to a high place."

"How am I supposed to believe that bullshit?" Kiyoomi seers in anger. He can't believe Hinata is telling him jokes at this time. 

This is not funny.

"Atsumu-san is dead." 

Kiyoomi heard ringing in his ears. 

"But I can see him right now. If you come with me to the Eiffel Tower you can still see him. Rumours say that you can the dead during a lunar eclipse at a high place." Hinata clarifies as Kiyoomi heaved a sigh. "I have no more time to explain but I'll let you see him. I promise."

Kiyoomi didn't like promises. He also does not understand the logic of what Hinata is trying to tell him. 

_Atsumu can't be dead._

But he is desperate.

Hinata brought him to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He told him to wait for him while he talked to Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi doesn't understand. But he tries to.

He glanced at the moon, and only a quarter of it is red. A few minutes more and the total lunar eclipse will be over. 

Atsumu walks in his crisp white suit and his signature blonde hair Kiyoomi used to hate, but now seeing the mop of hair in the morning - when he wakes up to Atsumu's hair in front of his vision while cuddling him – it fills him with happiness. 

He stops in front of Kiyoomi, and there was a long pause. 

Kiyoomi bit his lip. 

"Tonight wasn't supposed to end this way. I'm sorry." Atsumu apologizes as he gave Kiyoomi a sad smile.

He reaches out to gently cup Kiyoomi's face. 

Kiyoomi always liked Atsumu's touch. But this felt different. This Atsumu looks like his Atsumu, but he feels cold. 

The warmth from him is gone. 

"Don't cry too much for me, Omi-kun." Kiyoomi lifts his hand to place it on top of Atsumu's. "I lived a happy life because of you." 

"Atsumu, I-" Kiyoomi frantically tells him as tears swelled in his eyes and the faint glow of light shines over Atsumu's face.

_He looks beautiful._

"Omi-kun. Do ya wanna hear the French sentences I learned for you?" Atsumu asks as a tear falls from his right eye.

Kiyoomi nods as he suppresses a sob from escaping his mouth. 

_«Merci de m’aimer, Kiyoomi»_

His heart couldn't carry the weight. It was so close to breaking into pieces _. Atsumu deserved so much more than this._ This should not have been their end.

"You told me you loved me every day - I should have said it back more. I should have done more for you-"Kiyoomi replies, but Atsumu shakes his head to cut him off.

«Tu es assez pour moi, Omi-kun» 

_Am I am truly enough for you, Atsumu? Did I make you feel loved enough?_ Kiyoomi asks himself as tears fell on his face. 

"Kiyoomi, can I kiss you?" Atsumu laughs, and Kiyoomi thought that maybe this is the last time he'll ever hear Atsumu laugh. 

He nods, and Atsumu closes the gap between them. The kiss is feather-light as if he's been kissed by the wind. 

_As if he's been kissed by the ghost of his lover._

Kiyoomi reveled at the moment as he opened his eyes to Atsumu, smiling at him after the kiss. He looked beautiful for him but also because he loved seeing himself happy in the reflection of Atsumu's eyes. 

He looks so happy and content.

Atsumu leans to envelop him in his arms. _«Tu étais magnifique. J’ai toujours aimé la manière dont tu me regardais»_

Kiyoomi reaches for Atsumu, but he was too late. The lunar eclipse is over.

Atsumu's last words to him were, _"You were beautiful. I always loved the way you looked at me."_

A split-second and his lover have disappeared in front of his eyes, like dust dancing in the wind.

He felt his legs turn into jelly as he collapsed, grasping the metal bar in front of him as support. 

The view was breath-taking, he was standing on top of the magnificent Eiffel tower.

In Paris, the so-called city of love.

He looks up to see the bright moon hanging in the sky. 

The moon shines because of the sun, and Kiyoomi lost his sun who shone brightly for him, until the very last moment. 

He has lived his life pushing people away, 

and then there's Miya Atsumu who stayed.

Atsumu who stayed and held his hand until tonight.

Kiyoomi never felt so alone.

He screams into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> «Merci de m’aimer, Kiyoomi»
> 
> "Thank you for loving me, Kiyoomi."
> 
> «Tu es assez pour moi, Omi-kun» 
> 
> "You are enough for me, Omi-kun."
> 
> this fic was written september 4, the day the sakuatsu rps broke up. wrote this in a day and posted it that same day. i was heartbroken. hence, this fic was born. 
> 
> hope u enjoyed it! find me [at twitter @miyafour](https://twitter.com/miyafour) to scream at me. im chill i promise.


End file.
